Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas (2015 TV-Movie)
Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas is a TV-movie release on television on December 24, 2015. It's a remake of the 1977 special, and also based on the book of the same name. Plot In this one-hour musical Christmas special remake, Kermit the Frog and Constantine narrates the story of Alice Otter (voice performed by Louise Gold) and her son, Emmet (voice performed by Matt Vogel), who live along the river in the village of Frogtown Hollow. Ma and Emmet struggle to make ends meet through odd jobs and projects for neighbors and villagers, but this Christmas they dream of having enough money to buy each other a special gift. Known for their musical abilities, the Otters are encouraged by their friends to enter a local talent contest. The mother and son reminisce about Pa Otter, who serves as the inspiration for them to enter the show. Without each other's knowledge, Ma and Emmet prepare for the contest in the hope of winning the fifty-dollar prize to buy Christmas gifts for each other. Emmet performs as a member of the Frogtown Jubilee Jug Band and Ma Otter sings a solo number, but both face tough competition from a hard rock group formed by a gang of woodland creatures who call themselves the Riverbottom Nightmare Band. Cast Puppeteers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (voice) *Tyler Bunch as Doc Bullfrog (voice) *Jim Martin as Howard Snake, Harvey Beaver and Harrison Fox (voices) *Dave Goelz as Wendell Porcupine, Pop-Eyed Catfish and Will Possum (voices) *Eric Jacobson as Chuck Stoat (voice) *David Rudman as Fred Lizard, George Rabbit (voices), and Alice Otter (puppetry) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Gretchen Fox, Hetty Muskrat, Mrs. Mink and the Old Lady Possum (voices, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Joey Mazzarino as Charlie Muskrat (voice) *Matt Vogel as Constantine, Emmett Otter, Melissa Rabbit, Stanley Weasel and Yancy Woodchuck (voices) *Grey Griffin as Alice Otter (singing voice) *Louise Gold as Alice Otter (voice) Songs *"The Bathing Suit That Grandma Otter Wore" *"Waterville" *"There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub" *"Keep Dreaming Alice" *"When the River Meets the Sea" *"Barbecue" *"Born In A Trunk" *"Our World" *"Brothers" *"River Bottom Nightmare Band" *"Welcome Brothers to Our World" *"When the River Meets the Sea (reprise)" Trivia *This is Chris Buck's first co-directed Jim Henson film with Brian Henson. **Chris Buck's previous co-directed works were Tarzan (1999), Surf's Up (2007), and Frozen (2013). Quotes *Howard Snake: Hey look! It's a frog! *Stan Weasel: Nah, that's a toad. Frogs ain't that ugly, right Chuck? *Kermit: Wait a second, you guys. *Pop-Eyed Catfish: Hey, Chuck. Is there's anything you like? *Chuck Stoat: How about the scarf? *Pop-Eyed Catfish: You got it! ---- *Howard Snake: Stop! car stops *Stan Weasel: Hey! What did you do that for?! You're alright, boss? Me and Chuck are going to lunch! We don't want to stop! Right, boss? *Chuck Stoat: My neck! *Howard Snake: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. *Fred Lizard: Yeah, there's a music store over there, and Snake needs a new string for his guitar. *Chuck Stoat: Get off of my shoulder! ---- *Emmet Otter: This is the fence we're supposed to be repairing? *Wendell Porcupine: Well... yeah. *Emmet Otter: Well, that's not repairing, that's rebuilding. *Old Lady Possum: Don't just stand around boys! You got work to do! Category:Muppets Category:2015